


Such a Tease

by LeCheesie



Series: That Tantalizing Blonde [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters looking at fanart of themselves, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's some plot if you squint hard enough, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Otabek is obsessed with a certain Russian Fairy. Said Russian Fairy knows it and teases him relentlessly.When Russian Fairy turns 18, he shows Otabek their fandom's wet dreams.And then they fuck.





	Such a Tease

Otabek was obsessed. Watching golden hair shine in the light, green eyes full of passion. The way his lithe body swayed on the ice, hips moving sinfully to the choreography. Yuri was tantalizing, his body lean but not quite filled out yet. His cheeks still slightly puffy with baby fat. He was delectable, and Otabek couldn't take his eyes off of him.

His cheeks were rosy, his eyes were bright, and his skin was deliciously pale. Even more so in the bright overhead lights, making Yuri look almost ethereal. The way Yuri captivated the audience with his passion, with his gift of moving his body in a way that could make anyone stare in awe.

Otabek was just another person in the crowd, someone who was too afraid to speak to Yuri. Too afraid to become his friend, ashamed of the way his cock stirred in his pants anytime Yuri skated. It was embarrassing, being so love stricken with someone he barely knew. Someone, he spent a few ballet classes with when he was younger, someone who grew up to be nicknamed _the Russian punk_ , and it wasn't because he was nice. He wasn't charming, the way his brow furrowed, the way he spoke to people with venom.

When Yuri was on the ice, though, he was beautiful. He was an untouchable creature, all long limbs and ivory skin. An untouchable creature who barely even knew that Otabek existed.

"You're kind of creepy, you know." JJ had said, his hand settled on Otabek's shoulder. It made Otabek jump at the sudden intrusion, and he felt blood prickling his face with heat. "You don't even know the guy and you're over here with your dick nearly ripping your pants open." JJ never bit his tongue, words flew from his brain through his mouth the second he thought of them. It always made Otabek uneasy, the way JJ was capable of reading him like an open book. If JJ could do it, couldn't anyone else?

"Shut up." Otabek spat, adjusting himself in his seat uncomfortably. JJ was right, his dick was ridiculously hard, pressing against his pants uncomfortably. JJ leaned down, his lips inches from Otabek's ear.

"I could take care of that for you." He whispered. Otabek shivered, his body freezing at JJ's words. It wouldn't be the first time JJ offered. If he accepted, it also wouldn't be the first time the two fucked one another with fervor. JJ caught Otabek panting over Yuri many times, offering to take care of him if Otabek wanted. Otabek didn't want, not really anyway, but he usually accepted.

JJ would drag him to his hotel room, and Otabek would follow. He'd imagine JJ under him was Yuri, imagine the lips around his cock were a lighter pink. Imagined those blue eyes were emerald, and that the fingers pressing against his balls were long and pale. He'd fuck into JJ with ferocity, grab ahold of his ass with bruising fingers. His eyes screwed shut, he could almost pretend that JJ was Yuri. But he wasn't.

Otabek shook his head. Not this time, he wasn't in the mood to pretend tonight. Tonight he was going to talk to Yuri, tonight he was going to make friends with Yuri. At least, he was going to try.

+++

Otabek caught his chance when he saw Yuri trying to escape a rabid group of fans. When they escaped on his motorcycle, Otabek felt thin arms wrap around his frame. When they stopped, Otabek mustered all of his courage to speak to the shorter boy, his words catching in his throat.

After that evening, the two were inseparable. Any time they had competitions together, Otabek and Yuri spent nearly every waking moment off the ice together. Otabek felt himself becoming more and more entranced with the younger boy who had to have known the things he was doing to Otabek. Otabek wanted to touch, but he didn't, reminding himself that Yuri was young. He was too young, and Otabek kept his itching fingers to himself.

Yuri would often stay in Otabek's hotel room, stealing a variety of Otabek's clothing. Sweat-shirts and shirts went missing, sometimes making an appearance on Yuri over Skype. Otabek would ask him where he got the shirt from, and Yuri would just smile, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

Yuri was good at flirting, dancing along the line of their friendship. He had a bad habit of bending at the waist in front of Otabek, his perky ass in the air. He'd wiggle it slightly, enough that it was only noticeable if Otabek stared hard enough. And Otabek did stare, eyes plastered to that tight ass, wanting so badly to grab handfuls of it. 

Yuri had to have known what he was doing, and Otabek was slowly beginning to fall apart. His patience was wearing thin, and the concept that Yuri was young was beginning to become something he cared less and less about. Yuri was a temptress and he knew it. He did everything on purpose, from swaying his hips too much to touching Otabek far longer than a friend would. His hands would linger dangerously high up Otabek's thigh, his lips so close to Otabek's that he could feel the warm breath on his face.

Yuri would never follow through on his teasing though, his hand pulling away when Otabek's breath would hitch, his face pulling back when Otabek's eyes fixated on his lips. Otabek knew he was toying with him, but he couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. When they'd part, Otabek would fist his cock until he spilled down his fingers. He'd breathe heavily, covering his face with his clean hand.

Yuri was only 17, and here he was, fantasizing about Yuri as he jerked himself off. Otabek was almost ashamed, but he knew Yuri's 18th birthday was coming up.

+++

"Beka, look at this." Yuri had said, shoving his phone into Otabek's face. There, on the screen, was a wonderfully done work of art. Otabek nearly spat his drink out when he got a closer look.

Yuri was perched on Otabek's lap, completely naked. His hair was long and flowing down his back, and Otabek's eyes trailed it down until he saw his own cock buried deep inside Yuri. Yuri's face was twisted in pleasure, Otabek's eyes shut and his mouth wrapped around one of Yuri's nipples.

"What is this?" Otabek asked, his voice raspy as he peeled his eyes from Yuri's phone. Yuri's eyes were gleaming at him, a smile dancing on his pouty lips. Otabek wanted to reach over and kiss those lips until they were wet and red.

"I don't know. Mila sent it to me. Apparently we're _very_ popular. There's more. They even write fanfiction about us, Beka. _Fanfiction_. You want to know what our ship name is?"

"What is a ship name, Yura?" Otabek asked, an eyebrow cocked in confusion. Yuri just laughed, going back to browsing through his phone.

"Um, well, a _ship_ is really another word for a relationship that fans enjoy. So, our fans enjoy us together. They call us Otayuri." Yuri wasn't looking up at Otabek, his eyes still fixated on his phone. Otabek felt his face flush hot, thankful that Yuri wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah? I see." Otabek didn't want to admit the things that picture had done to him, and he wanted so badly to see more. He wanted to live vicariously through their fans, wishing that any of it were true. Yuri glanced up from his phone, a smirk spread across his face as he held his phone out again.

Another picture of them, at least, Otabek assumed it was them. It was mostly just Yuri, a strong hand gripping his hair back from his face. His pink lips were swollen, his eyes brimmed with tears. He had a thick cock shoved down his throat, and his emerald eyes were staring up at a person who wasn't entirely in the picture.

Otabek felt as though his breath had been knocked out of his lungs, and he swallowed, his tongue suddenly thick and heavy in his mouth. Yuri was eyeing him curiously, a smug look on his face. Yuri pulled his phone back, before he reached a hand out. He palmed at Otabek through his JJs, Otabek letting out a guttural moan in response.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Otabek stared at Yuri in confusion. He wanted to bat him away, wanted to tell Yuri he was too young, and this was too dangerous. Yuri was 18, but it still felt so _wrong_ , he wanted to say something about it. He didn't, though, his eyes lost on those emerald orbs that were staring at him with intensity.

"I knew it," Yuri breathed, his hand still flat on Otabek's growing erection. "I knew I felt your eyes on me all the time. You wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" Yuri's voice had taken on a sultry tone, one that was making Otabek feel more and more lightheaded. Otabek didn't answer, his eyes wide but his gaze never moving from Yuri's.

Yuri moved, slowly crawling over to Otabek where he sat next to him, on another hotel bed they were sharing. He straddled Otabek's thighs, his hand slowly sliding up and down his member through his JJs. Otabek was stifling his noises, his hands moving to Yuri's hips. He wanted to push him off, wanted to tell him no, but he couldn't. Not when the object of his desires was teasing him so relentlessly.

Yuri's arms snaked around Otabek's neck, his lips crashing into Otabek's with vigor. Their lips slid together wetly, all spit and smacking noises as they devoured each other hungrily. Otabek was pulling on Yuri's hips, grinding Yuri down into his erection. He wanted Yuri to see what he did to him, wanted Yuri to _feel_ it. Yuri was mewling into his mouth, Otabek swallowing his sounds ravenously. 

Yuri slid off of Otabek, Otabek's lips ghosting after his for more. Yuri just smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he pulled his own shirt off, his fingers moving to tug at the hem of Otabek's. Otabek obliged, nearly ripping his shirt off over his head. His eyes dropped to Yuri's nipples, perky and pink on his pale chest. He wanted to lean forward and suck them until they turned red, until Yuri couldn't take it anymore. Instead, Otabek let Yuri take the lead, afraid that if he stepped too far, Yuri would stop.

Yuri shimmied out of his JJs, pulling his briefs off with them. His cock was hard, soft tufts of blonde hair framing the base. His tip was pink, a stark contrast to the creamy velvet of his shaft. Otabek's mouth watered at the sight, wanting so badly to slide his tongue along Yuri's abs, suckle on his cock until Yuri came down his throat.

Yuri moved then, his fingers fumbling with the button on Otabek's pants. He tugged them off with his underwear, gasping when Otabek's cock sprang free from its confinement. "Holy fuck, Beka, you're huge." Yuri breathed out, lithe fingers reaching out to touch. Otabek's mouth opened, noises he'd never heard before pouring from his lips. Yuri was barely touching him, but it felt like his entire body was on fire. Yuri experimentally tugged at his length, almost having to use two hands to pull at his thick cock.

Precum was pearling at the tip, and Yuri leaned down to lick at it. Otabek growled then, his hand moving to tangle in blonde strands. With one movement, he felt warm wet heat encircle his cock, nearly down to the base. Otabek was gone, his hands tugging at Yuri's hair, trying so hard not to fuck into Yuri's mouth. His eyes watched Yuri, the way drool was spilling from the corners of his mouth. His pink lips stretched around his length, emerald eyes shining up at him in earnest. 

"Fuck, Yura, you look so good," Otabek mumbled, his teeth gritting together. He was hanging by a thread, his sanity slipping at the feeling of Yuri humming around his cock. Yuri pulled off with a wet pop before he pushed on Otabek's chest with one hand. Otabek moved, sliding down the bed so he was lying down, and Yuri crawled on top of him. He rutted his cock gently against Otabek's, his lips capturing Otabek's with hunger. Yuri was nearly purring, Otabek's fingers pinching at his pert nipples as they kissed, hips rutting together with need.

Yuri pulled away, his eyes glossed over with lust as he stared down at Otabek. "We don't have any lube," he said, his lips forming a pout as he gave his hips another small thrust. Otabek growled, then motioned towards the bedside table. He had lube, he always had lube.

"I don't want to know why you have this," Yuri said, pulling it from the drawer. He probably didn't, as any mention of JJ would definitely cause this encounter to end as abruptly as it started. So Otabek just shrugged, watching Yuri pour lube onto his fingertips.

Yuri slid his fingers slowly inside his tight hole, his breath ghosting over Otabek's lips. His face twisted in pleasure as he brushed against his prostate, teeth biting crescent shaped marks into his lower lip. Otabek watched him intently, his lips parted slightly as he indulged in watching Yuri pleasure himself on top of him. It didn't take long before Yuri was gripping Otabek's cock, rolling a condom over it with ease. Otabek was almost curious as to how he was so good at this, but he didn't ask, pursing his lips shut.

Yuri looked up at Otabek, his lips tugging into a smile. "What, are you curious as to how I, a freshly-turned-18 virgin, am so good at this?" Yuri crawled back on top of him, brushing his lips against Otabek's ear. "I practice. I finger myself open all the time thinking about you."

Otabek shivered, Yuri pulling back to beam down at him. His smile was dazzling, knocking the wind from Otabek. "You're a virgin," Otabek said suddenly. It wasn't a question, it was a realization. Yuri shrugged, his lithe fingers moving to grip Otabek's cock beneath him.

"Not anymore," Yuri responded, slowly sinking down onto Otabek's length, head tilted back as he let out a mewl. Otabek's fingers dug into Yuri's hips, holding him in place until Yuri could adjust to his girth. He had just taken Yuri's virginity, and he wasn't sure whether to feel horrible or overjoyed.

The feeling faded when Yuri began to grind against him, green orbs staring down at him. Challenging Otabek to move, challenging him to fuck Yuri.

"How long have you known?" Otabek asked, holding Yuri in place with strong hands. Yuri just smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked, an innocent look playing across his features. Otabek stared back at him, fingers digging harder into Yuri's skin. Yuri yelped at the feeling, trying to grind himself against Otabek, but Otabek didn't budge.

"The whole time," Yuri said finally, his eyes boring into Otabek's. "Why do you think I teased you for so long? I saw the way you looked at me, you might as well have been fucking me with your eyes."

Otabek nearly blushed, but given the circumstances, he just stared back at Yuri. The beautiful, untouchable Yuri, who had Otabek's cock buried deep inside of him. Yuri was clenching and unclenching around him, his walls tugging at Otabek's cock hungrily. Otabek was trying not to growl, trying to hold himself back from tearing Yuri apart.

"Mila didn't show you that picture, did she?" Otabek asked, still refusing to move inside the wriggling blonde.

Yuri shrugged, his hair dropping into his face as he smiled sheepishly. "No. I found them a long time ago. I also read a lot of the fanfiction. It's hot." Yuri paused, green eyes still locked onto brown. "Our fans think you have a big cock." Yuri squirmed a little, fighting against Otabek's grip. "You do, they were right."

Otabek groaned, low in his throat. His hips bucked up against Yuri, Yuri's fingers gently brushing against Otabek's balls in an attempt to get him to move.

"Fuck me, Beka," Yuri breathed out, his other hand moving to grip his own pink cock. Otabek shook his head.

"How long have you wanted this, Yura?" Otabek asked, his voice laced with lust. 

Pink dusted Yuri's face as he responded, "As long as you have."

Otabek hummed, seemingly accepting Yuri's response. "Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?"

Yuri nodded, his hand still wrapped tight around his dripping member. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip, his nipples obscenely hard with arousal. Otabek was drinking in the sight that he had fantasized about for years. Yuri's toned muscles, not quite as big as Otabek's, but still strong, still very toned. The way Yuri's thighs gripped Otabek's hips, clenching and unclenching with his desire to move. The way those bright green orbs stared down at him, clouded over with arousal.

Otabek bent his legs, using his feet as leverage to move into Yuri, holding Yuri still with his strong grip. He thrusted deep into Yuri's tight hole, feeling the ring clamp down around him. Yuri was sucking him in, pulling at his cock every time Otabek pulled down to thrust back up into him. Yuri still had his hand wrapped around his own cock, tugging at it as he tried to hold himself up with his thighs so Otabek could fuck him. His other hand was scratching angry marks down Otabek's chest, clawing at tan skin as high pitched moans were pouring from his plush lips.

"Beka, you're so big. So good," Yuri was nearly crying, collapsing forward so his head rested against Otabek's chest. Otabek kept fucking into him, the squelching sounds and skin slapping together was music to his ears. His thoughts were hazy, and he felt his balls tighten with his oncoming orgasm. It was too much, Yuri crying and squirming on top of him. Yuri was gurgling about Otabek's giant cock, pulling at his own between them.

"Fuck, Yura, I'm close," Otabek growled out, Yuri's nails gripping into Otabek's skin. Yuri just mewled in response, his body stilling as Otabek felt warm ropes of cum shoot across his stomach. Yuri was sobbing into Otabek's chest, his words holding no meaning as he lost himself to his own pleasure. His hot channel was gripping Otabek's cock as he came, and the feeling sent Otabek over the edge, giving one final thrust as he came too, buried deep inside of Yuri. 

Yuri was shaking, his thighs unable to hold his weight anymore as he limply fell on Otabek. Otabek felt his softening cock slide from Yuri's ass as his arms moved around the lean blonde, holding him against his chest. They were both breathing heavily, basking in their post orgasmic bliss.

After a few minutes of panting against one another, Yuri pulled his head up to look down at Otabek with a grin on his face.

"I should have shown you those pictures sooner," Yuri said.

"No you shouldn't have, you were far too young, Yura," Otabek responded. Yuri just hummed, tilting his head to the side with a smirk on his lips.

"So you're saying if I had come on to you, you would have fucked me before?"

"I'm saying I would have had little self-restraint, and I'm glad you waited until you were old enough kitten."

Yuri just laughed, nuzzling his nose into Otabek's neck with contempt. He was a tease, a fucking insatiable tease who was going to be the death of Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/). \o/


End file.
